Stealing Franklin
by LoveMeMore
Summary: Mission: rob one of the richest men alive. Still working on the title! If you have a better one, tell me! R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Oh how I wish I did! WOE IS ME! Erm…sorry about that little…outburst. Yeah. I'll just shut up now.

Author's Note: I have no idea where this story came from, it just did. Fine-I might have just finished watching all the Oceans. My favorite is Oceans 13, just in case anyone cares. THEY ARE ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS. By the way, Lex isn't living in Smallville and Clark is currently living in Metropolis, working as a reporter. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Does it even make sense? Review!  
P. S. I might up the rating later on.

It was one of those days where the sun was shining brightly down upon the world, making everyone just a little brighter. It was day for people to be laughing and kids should be playing. It was like sitting in on a real live Brady Bunch marathon.

It was also one of those unbearably hot days.

You know, the kind of days where when you sit for only a while, but when you get up, the back of your knees are all sweaty. It was those days where sweat trickles down you forehead, and down your shirt, making you look like a freak who got nervous easily. It was one of those days where everyone had dark sweat stains around the armpit area. It was excruciating.

And it was happening in Smallville, Kansas. And of course, being Smallville, the power was out, therefore no air conditioning. More like no salvation. Someone in Smallville must have done _something_ wrong.

Now, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Lois Lane were victims of this horrifying day. So, they did what was sensible to them. They went into the Talon's apartment (Lana had recently moved in with Lois and Chloe, making the three of them roommates) and stationed themselves. Lana was standing in front of the open freezer, Chloe was blocking the fan, and Lois stripped off into only her underwear and bra, holding her hair up, fanning herself.

The three were miserable.

"My God, I'm dying over here!" Lois cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. Lana lazily turned to her.

"Hey, so is everyone else in Smallville. Shouldn't you be over at Carter's showing him a good time?" She winked.

"Ha ha. You are so funny Lana. I mean, do you ever stop?" Lois shoved Lana out of the way and welcomed the cold air omitted by freezer. Lana laughed and walked into Lois's closet.

"You mind if I borrow some of your clothes? I need something lighter."

"Knock yourself out. I mean, you could try going my kind of light." She gestured to her lack of clothing. Lana grinned, traipsing out of the closet wearing short shorts and a pick camisole.

"I think that this weather is practically frying my brain," Chloe said. She turned to face the other two. Lana nodded in agreement.

"Only a town like Smallville could get this hot," Lois complained. The three sat in silence, too hot to think about anything other than the unbelievable heat they were suffering from.

Lana gathered up enough energy to sift through their mail. She got more and more depressed as she tossed bill after bill into another pile. But her hand stilled as she saw an envelope with BANK NOTICE stamped in red in on it. She didn't hesitate and ripped it open, startling her two friends.

Her eyes sped through the letter, her brow furrowing more and more. Lois and Chloe traded looks. If Smallville's most ridiculously perky girl was frowning like that, something had to be seriously wrong.

"Lana?" Lois asked. "Whatcha' got there?" Chloe (the ever so observant reporter) picked up the torn envelope. She eyed it, then looked pointedly at Lois.

"Is this some sort of a prank by Carter? I mean, he _is _a police officer."

Lois snatched it away from her cousin. "No way. Like he would have enough guts to send us something like this. What does it even say?" They looked at Lana.

Lana slowly lowered the letter, her big eyes tearing, her lips trembling. Lois pulled her closer to them, each taking her hands.

"Lana?" Lois said.

"What did it say?" Chloe asked.

Lana gulped. "The bank is taking the Talon away from us,"

"So they want us to pay up," Lana finished for the two astounded girls. Chloe rubbed her forehead and Lois gnawed on her thumbnail anxiously.

"I knew we were behind a bit with the money, but not _that _behind." Chloe put in. She started to pace. Lois and Lana knew this meant it was Chloe's Thinking Time. They watched her feet move.

"How could I let this happen?" She yelled, throwing her hands up. "How could _we _let this happen? We are so stupid!"

"No no. It's my fault. I should have worked more overtime at the Talon. I should have made better decisions with marketing." Lana pleaded.

"We have to stop blaming ourselves and start thinking of a way to pay this totally unreasonable amount of money. This is completely ridiculous! Have I mentioned that hate the mailman?" Lois stomped about the small apartment. Lana jumped up on the bed spoke calmly.

"I think what we need to do is strategize and analyze the situation. Am I right?"

Lois and Chloe gave their friend annoyed looks and she sat down again.

"Lana, isn't your business partner also a guy who is extremely into you and rather rich? Can't you call up the stud and ask him for a favor?" Lois said, shoving the phone in her direction. Lana shook her head. Chloe nodded and pushed the communication device closer.

"No guys, there's no way. He is unreachable. He's at the Business Advancement Gala in Metropolis." Lois snorted.

"More like the Rich People Gathering Together and Giving Money to Each Other Gala."

"Hey! Don't be mean. Terry's a very good man. It just so happens to be that he gets a lot of money."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We have to find a way to get in touch with him. How, how, how?" She thumped her head.

"Umm, guys?" Chloe said. They looked at her, confused with their new problem. She sighed at her clueless friends. How obvious was it?

She looked at their puzzled faces and realized: it was SO obvious.

"Come on, you two. I'll drive."

"Do you guys know where my pencil skirt is?" Chloe asked striding into the hotel room. She looked very professional with her hair pulled back in a French bun. She wore a crisp white blouse. She Ah-ha!-ed and pulled on the black, knee-length pencil skirt. To top it off, she had on strappy black heels

Lois flounced into the room, looking alluring. Her hair was dangerously straight (A/N: I got that from Herbal Essences!) her blunt bangs falling into her eyes. She had on skinny jeans, tucked into black boots. Above that she wore an orange tank. Hot dog in hand, she threw a tube of lip gloss at Lana who gratefully caught it.

Lana looked radiant. Her hair was piled atop her head (gracefully of course) with ringlets of her brunette hair cascading. She was wearing a bubbly, yellow sundress. Her feet supported yellows heels.

They were quite a threesome.

"I really want to impress him. I mean, this is Terry Laurence! He is one of the richest men in the country. I can't believe he agreed to meet us." Chloe squeaked excitedly.

"Oh, please," Lois rolled her eyes. "He's just another rich slime ball."

"Rich is the key word, there," Chloe voiced. Lois just rolled eyes again. There was a knock at the door and they all raised their eyebrows. Who would be coming to their room? They had only just arrived!

Lois set aside her hotdog and walked to open the door.

She almost swooned at the sight she was met with.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent."

Lois had to tear her eyes away from his buff, sexy body, to stare at his beautifully chiseled face, complete with a square jaw and green eyes. She came back to reality.

"What?" she snapped.

Clark looked kind of taken aback at her brusqueness, but recovered quickly. He cleared his throat, throwing Lois a dazzling, heart-stopping smile.

"I was just on my way-"

Lois cut him off. "Look, bub, I don't really care where you need to be. In fact I need to be somewhere too."

He brushed off her curtness. "I passed by your door and found these on the floor," Clark lifted his big hand to reveal keys to a Yaris. Lois grimaced. Oops.

Oops was quite and understatement.

She snatched them from his palm. The short moment their skin touch made her heart race.

"These things happen." She insisted.

"Whatever. You can go now," Lois made to shut the door, but he stopped it with his hand.

He was strangely strong. (A/N: tee hee!)

Oh, Lois couldn't resist strong men.

Clark frowned. "Excuse me miss…"

"Lane. Lois Lane,"

"Miss Lane. I can't help but ask. Have I done anything to offend you?"

Nice job, Lois. Real smooth.

"Yes, actually. I don't appreciate random people knocking on my door at-" she glanced at her watch. "One o'clock in the afternoon!"

Clark gave her a puzzled look.

"I gave your keys back to you. Anyone else would have kept them and drove off with your car. I think I at least deserved _some _kindness." Clark crossed muscular arms.

Lois opened and closed her mouth many times before Chloe went to the door and intervened.

"I'm sorry, Clark. My cousin here is having a little problem with being nice to people who save my car keys. I'm Chloe Sullivan." They shook hands.

"Oh so these keys aren't even yours?"

Lois gritted her teeth. "No."

Clark broke out into an incredible grin. Lois deflated, wanting to sink into the ground.

"Wow, Lois. You certainly have a lot of talents, don't you?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Did you know that one of them was dismembering bodies? Watch, out Kent. You could be next."

That just made his grin even wider.

It would have been way easier to hate him if he weren't so hot!

"Lois, please. I think you could manage a little thank you to our new friend Clark." Lana's voice was breezy as she walked to stand next to Chloe.

"I'm Lana Lang. I'm a friend of these two."

They shook hands.

"Well, I think we all know that Clark here has saved the day, so I think we should let him get to where he was going," Lois said flatly.

"Why don't you thank him first?" Chloe offered.

Lois glared at her.

Chloe smiled sweetly back.

Seeing that she couldn't win this round, Lois sighed and turned to Clark.

"Thank you Clark," she said quietly.

Clark chuckled and said, "Was that too hard?"

Lois glared and pushed Lana and Chloe into the room. She threw both of them a dirty look, promising to deal with them later.

"Well, I've said what I've needed to say so…" she gestured to the open hallway.

"See you around, Lois Lane,"

She couldn't help but watch as he walked away, enjoying the back view as much as the front.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Lana," Terry said.

Lana gave him her best damsel in distress look. He seemed unaffected. Lois put her hands on her hips and glared.

"And why not?" She snapped.

"Because, I have this Gala going on in my building. And I have to focus on that. I wish that I could help, I really do," he added when he saw Lana's chin tremble, "really,"

Chloe crossed her arms, her eyes threateningly fiery.

"But I don't care about the Gala. I only care about the Talon."

Terry looked at the three girls.

Lois was livid with anger.

Chloe was planning revenge.

Lana was dejected and hurt.

"To make it up to you ladies, you should come to my Gala four nights from tonight. I'm sure you'll all have great fun and maybe meet someone famous!"

They all stared at him like they were five and he knocked the ice cream scoop off their cone.

I'm gonna strangle that son of a bitch, Lois thought.

What a jackass, he's gonna get it, Chloe thought.

I can't believe he would do something like that, I understand why Lois always threatens men with violence, Lana thought.

"You guys come by. I'll see you there." They were shown out, but the bodyguard took the arm of a fuming Lois and escorted her out.

"He's pretty retarded and I for one would love to see him get a nice long good beating. I could do it myself too." Lois said, sprawled out on her hotel room's floor.

Chloe was at the desk, online. She turned to the moping Lois and sighed. "Lois, I don't think plotting his death is going to make him sway. I think we'd better think of an alternative and fast."

Lana came into the room, breathing hard from her run. She was sweating, but the kind of sweating that made her skin glow and glisten. Her running attire clung to her like glue. She did her best thinking when she ran.

"Guys, I was running, and I think I have the solution to our problem."

They turned to her, hope filling their eyes.

"This is gonna sound like the stupidest thing ever, but we have no other choice,"

Lois got on her knees and crawled to Lana, clasping her hands together.

"Tell us. Please!"

Lana looked at the begging Lois and the hopeful Chloe. She knew that she couldn't back down know, she would lose her confidence.

"We're doing to rob Terry Laurence's money vault."

_**TBC...**_

_Will they do it? How? And what's up with this Clark Kent? Lois wants to know. Will Chloe, Lois, and Lana find a way to keep the Talon? Or will it all go to hell?  
_Review and you'll see!  
XOXO,  
LMM


End file.
